


the report collapse

by Rangerfan58



Series: story outtakes [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the report collapse

Well it had been two and a half years since Iruka and Naruto were declared dead and Kotetsu had just received some bad news after just having completed a long hard mission so he went to the tower to report in unfortunately for him that wasn't going to happen as he planned

"Tsunade-Sama I have news from a patrol"

"what is it Kotetsu"

"it's…"

right when Kotetsu was about to make his report about the news he passes out from exhaustion he wakes up a few days later to find out that Tsunade had the report and knew that he had run himself to the ground to try and get her this vital information

"thank you for trying to get me this information Kotetsu now than I think you should rest another day in your apartment then you're on desk duty until further notice am I understood?"

"yes ma'am and you'll be getting my mission report as soon as I can write it down"

"very well you'll be discharged in a few minutes and then I'm serious about resting at home"

and so Kotetsu leaves and the situation is taken care of naturally though the village got a shock half a year later when Naruto and Iruka returned and when they heard what Kotetsu had tried to do for the village they didn't let him escape a dinner at their expense for trying his best to protect the village even though he didn't really have the strength to do so


End file.
